This invention relates generally to rotor assembly techniques and more particularly to a method and apparatus to set the clearance between a fluid displacement device housing and one or more fluid displacement device rotors in an axial direction relative to the rotors.
For fluid displacement devices to function properly, it is essential that the rotors be located within the housing as desired. Presently, to set the clearances between an end face of the fluid displacement device rotors and the fluid displacement device housing, the rotor has to initially be assembled onto the rear bearing housing secured with press fit bearings. The clearance between the end face of each rotor and an end plate of the housing is then measured to determine whether the clearance falls within permissible limits.
If the clearance does not fall within these permissible limits, then the press fit bearings have to be removed from the fluid displacement device rotors, and thicker or thinner shims added between the rotors and the housing to reposition the rotor axially relative to the rear bearing housing. When the rotors are reassembled onto the rear bearing housing, hopefully the positioning of the rotors with the new shims added will be proper.
This assembly, disassembly and reassembly process to ensure proper clearance is one of, if not the most, time consuming and expensive step in fluid displacement device fabrication.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present fluid displacement device fabrication design. Thus, it is apparent that it would provide great advantages to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.